1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for motion recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
User interfaces for interaction between users and electronic devices include a keyboard, a mouse, a touch panel, and the like. For example, according to a touch technology applied to the touch panel, a user may touch a screen to operate the interface. However, the screen of the touch panel may be damaged as the number of touches increases. Also, the user may feel unpleasant to directly touch the screen as the screen may be unhygienic. Accordingly, there is a need for an intuitive interface technology which has an improved natural interaction between users and electronic devices